Uses by real estate agents, garden clubs, home owners, retailers, contractors and political candidates generally require that signs be easy to transport, easy to install, attractive, semi-permanent once installed, and still easy to remove and store when they have served their purpose. In the past, such signs have ranged from cheap cardboard signs stapled to posts driven into the ground to large, elaborate and expensive wooden, metal or plastic signs. The former type of sign has the disadvantage of lacking permanence and portraying an unprofessional image. Signs of the second type are either too bulky, heavy and cumbersome to transport readily, or they require a multitude of different pieces and tools, and a large amount of time, skill and effort to assemble on site.